


Push Me Down and Tell Me You Love Me

by WhiteLightStars



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, Large Cock, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteLightStars/pseuds/WhiteLightStars
Summary: And that's when both Dimitiri and Dedue knew the reality of the situation. Dedue's head snaps up, glaring at the man who just spoke. He opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, Dimitri's hand lands on his chest, drawing his attention back down to the man between his legs, "It's alright," He whispers, "We'll just get through this… it's easier to not discuss with rats."
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Push Me Down and Tell Me You Love Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DJMatriX13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJMatriX13/gifts).



> Oof sorry for the radio silence... Took a while to get the motivation 🙈🙈🙈 But!! I really liked this idea so I went through with it! I hope you enjoy~

The attack was sudden, and being separated from the group? Not ideal. Dimitri runs as far as he can, as quickly as he can, ignoring the branches and thorns that whip at his face and cling to his ankles. They all crumple and snap under his strength anyways. Instead, it is his carelessness that screws him over. He makes one false step, one misplacement of his foot, and suddenly, webbing comes up from the ground, ensnaring him in a net. He feels himself get lifted off the ground, and the tangling him up. He's trapped.

"Y-Your Highness!" Dimitri's eyes widen when he hears a familiar voice, a familiar voice turned distressed, "Your Highness, are you alright? Can you get down?"

"Dedue…" Dimitri looks down at his friend. He appears to be several feet above his head, meaning he is over 7 feet off the ground. Of course, the ropes could easily give and snap with his strength, but the fall could be devastating… "Yes, I'm alright, I'm not sure how to get down though."

"Aye, look what we 'ave 'ere." Several people, mostly men, come from the shadows, circling Dedue. He stays on guard, fists held right, "Seems we've got a cute little royal, and his little companion too."

"Your Highness," Dedue says, eyebrows narrowing, "Just say the word and I'll-"

"Oooh not so fast there," Another man speaks, the two men beside him drawing their bows, "Not another step and you'll get shot, my friend."

"What?" Dedue bites the inside of his cheek, "I…"

"Shoot him down." The archers angle their bows up, and fire

Suddenly, Dimitri feels weightless. He floats in the air for just a moment before plummeting into the ground. His vision goes black, a sharp pain shooting through the back of his skull, his brain rattling. The air leaves his lungs, but then something warm envelopes him, something soft and heavy. When he comes to, he finds Dedue's arms around him, holding him tight, protectively, Dimitri's head tucked under his chin,

"My my… seems you're rather close," The ringing in Dimitri's ears fades enough that he can hear the other men and Dedue's quickened breath, "Undress him."

"What?" Dedue seems taken aback by the request, letting go of Dimitri just a little, letting him slip out of his arms,

"You heard us," One of them laughs, "Make the princey show some skin, or I'll break your skull in."

"I-I…" Dedue hesitates, looking down at the Dimitri now sprawled on the ground, his eyes still dazed, "Your Highness I…"

"Do it now!" They bark tossing a knife in Dedue's direction, "Cut him out of his clothes you fucking moron!"

"Just do it," Dimitri mutters, slowly regaining himself. The look in Dedue's eyes makes Dimitri's heart yearn to hold him, to press himself against him and just hold him, and protect him from the world, "I can get a new uniform," It seems the smile Dimitri flashes isn't as reassuring as he thought. However, judging by Dedue slowly reaching for the knife, he supposes it was just what he needed.

The first cut makes Dimitri hiss. It was a little too deep, and a bead of blood stains the knife as he drags it down the middle instead of unbuttoning. Dedue gasps and immediately apologizes, and stops the cut, only to start again. Carefully, he parts the fabric, before gently pulling Dimitri up and peeling his top off of him, armor clattering on the forest floor. The soggy dirt feels cool on Dimitri's back, soothing the angry scars that cover his while body,

"Boo!" One of the men cries, "This is no fun, take his pants off too! Be sure they're unrecognizable, get his cute little cock free!!"

And that's when both Dimitiri and Dedue knew the reality of the situation. Dedue's head snaps up, glaring at the man who just spoke. He opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, Dimitri's hand lands on his chest, drawing his attention back down to the man between his legs, "It's alright," He whispers, "We'll just get through this… it's easier to not discuss with rats."

"B-But Your Highness," Dedue falters, eyes squeezing closed, "I cannot allow them to belittle you in such a way. Your… virginity cannot be taken by me, in these circumstances."

"Oh, are you offering him to us?" One of the men says. His pants are open, revealing his long member, extra thick and leaking pre-cum as he strokes it leisurely, "I'd be more than happy to fuck his royalness' brains out."

Dedue's mind unhelpfully wanders. The thought of his prince being impaled and taken by such a thing… it makes him shiver. Dimitri squirming and limp around such a thing. Seeing him beg for the man to stop, to have him take it out, only for him to push him down further into the dirt as he bounces on the cock, wailing. He thinks of Dimitri saying his name in that state, of Dedue taking the man's place, and shoving his own cock deep into Dimitri's tight and pleading hole. In other circumstances, he would be gentle. He would hold Dimitri close to his chest, and ease him down onto him. He'd wipe Dimitri's tears of pleasure away, and he would say Dimitri's name. He would make him moan and make him take all of him.

He has the opportunity now, he can't blow it.

No, those thoughts… Dedue shakes his head, and slowly helps Dimitri out of his pants, the knife cast away. The loud complaints of the crowd slowly fades as he is exposed, albeit less violently than they wanted, "Dedue," Dimitri whispers, touching his cheek. He has to stop himself from letting his eyes roam the bare man in front of him. Of course, he has seen Dimitri naked before, to help him with his scars, in the baths, accidentally coming in without knocking, and even in his mind's eye when he would find himself getting hot and heavy late at night. But he never imagined this. They're both so strong, unstoppable together, and yet, being surrounded by the sheer number of men who want to kill them, Dedue is powerless,

"Dedue," Dimitri says again, "It's alright, we just do as they say."

"But," Dedue's eyes betray his conscience. Dimitri's skin is marred and flushed red, his nipples erect, and his penis lies half-hard between his legs. The slice between Dimitiri's pectorals is still bleeding, but the blood is so minimal, it almost doesn't matter, "I do not wish to hurt you."

"You won't," He smiles that calm and reassuring smile he seems to have mastered for Dedue. It makes his heart ache, "It's alright. Have me."

There were some cheers in the crowd, lead by the man from before, the one who threatened to fuck Dimitri. He speaks, "You better strip too. If you don't hurry up, I'll take your place."

Dedue gulps, but nods, following orders as he starts removing his uniform layer by layer. He's not willing to make one of the others have to buy him a new one, so he's being very careful. When it comes to his pants, before he can get the buckle off, a hand goes into Dimitri's hair. His head snaps up to find the owner, but then he feels something warm against his crotch.

A man is holding Dimitri's face against his cock straining against his pants. He groans, glaring at the man, "I figured he should get you ready first."

"Go on, suck him through his clothes!"

"Yeah! Gods, that's so hot…"

Dedue's face heats up when the man leaves. Dimitri's face stays against him, and he can feel his lips through the fabric. The moan that escapes Dedue's lips is shameful and awful, but Dimitiri's mouth… it feels so heavenly. He has to resist the urge to grab fists in his hair and grind his hips against his mouth. Then, Dimitri uses his tongue, licking at the wet patch in Dedue's clothes. He shivers, and does just what he didn't want to do. His hair is perfect for grabbing, fitting nicely in his big hands. Gently, he tugs Dimitri closer, ever closer, to get all of him. His prince moans filthily, making Dedue rut his hips forward,

"W-Wait… Wait…" Dedue pants, tearing his head off of him as he moves to shove his pants down to his knees. When his large, thick cock is exposed, fully erect, the crowd whistles,

"C'mon, screw that pretty boy into the dirt!"

"Oh that's massive… I want to try a round on that after…"

"Are you kidding? I wanna see that bouncing on  _ my _ dick!"

Dedue hisses, glaring at the people making unwanted remarks. The expression doesn't last long, when he feels something hot and slimy press against his tip. He sucks in a deep breath, turning back to Dimitri and  _ wow…  _ He looks so beautiful… His cute pink tongue rubs against his slit, lapping at the pre-cum like a ravenous dog. He has to use two hands to wrap around his thickness, and then Dedue realizes how small Dimitri is compared to him. Of course, he's not a small person, he is rather big himself, but he himself… why, compared to Dimitri, he's still a giant. His hands go to his scalp, gently running his fingers through his hair, "You're doing so well, Your Highness…" He whispers, and the visible difference Dimitri has under the praise goes straight through Dedue. He perks up, looking up at Dedue with such cute and innocent blue eyes, and moves his mouth down his length. His tongue lashes at his tip, rubbing against his head, and Dedue bucks his hips in.

He didn't mean to, of course, he acted on impulse and jerky reactions, chasing the pleasure Dimitri so readily provides. The rough treatment makes Dedue sick, but Dimitiri and the audience seem to enjoy it. The audience doesn't surprise Dedue, but Dimitri? It's strange. He gets cheers from the inner circle of men, and Dimitri gives Dedue a slight tilt of his head, the hint of a nod. 

With a sigh, Dedue rocks his hips forward, a test. Dimitiri makes a slight choking noise, but his eyes plead for Dedue to continue. His lips around his thick member, cheeks hollowed and flushed, and eyebrows upturned… he's the perfect image of arousal, and he's not even a quarter of the way down. Carefully, he fucks his cock deeper into his mouth, watching as inch by inch gets shoved into the liquid heat that is Dimitri. Saliva and drool slowly leak out of Dimitri's mouth as Dedue slowly, so  _ slowly _ , moves to his throat. Seeing Dimitri choke and convulse around him, yet still beg for more, fills Dedue with unease. If they obey, this will be over. If they obey, this will be over. He doesn't want to hurt Dimitri. He doesn't want to.

"Fuck his throat already!"

"Lose it, make him take all of you!"

"Oh, I know!" A man grabs a perfume bottle, making some men laugh. He hurries over to Dedue, clamping a hand on his shoulder, making him turn,

"Wh-What're-!" He cringes as a strong smelling liquid puff is sprayed in his face, getting in his eyes and nostrils,

"Don't mind me," The man says, "Go back to fucking your prince."

Dimitri is only three fourths of the way down, and Dedue can see the way his throat bulges around him to compensate. He can feel his muscles convulse and contract around him, his tongue still working him, bringing him friction. Dedue's eyes intensify, and instead of waiting for permission, his grip on Dimitri tightens, and he slams his hips all the way against Dimitri, his balls slapping loudly against his chin, smothering his scream.

He pays no mind to the noises Dimitri is making anymore, he can't hear him over the haze of lust clouding his senses. He jerks his hips in and out of Dimitri, moving at a quick and punishing pace as he starts to lose himself. 

"What is that?" He can make out some men speaking, but all that matters is taking what's rightfully his,

"Pheromone. Kinda. It makes men act like a dog in heat. He'll fuck the shit out of this cutie."

Dammit. Dedue curses under his breath, feeling his calves start to tire from snapping his hips so quickly. But he doesn't stop, the knot in his gut tying tighter and tighter, threatening to burst. He lets one of his hands let go of Dimitri's hair, and instead slaps his cheek like it was his ass. He doesn't notice how wet it is until he strikes it again.

He doesn't even realize that he's coming until he's halfway through his orgasm. He feels his hot, thick seed pour down Dimitri's throat, and he has to pull out. His cum is still shooting out of him, spilling past his lips, and getting on his cheeks and face. 

"Dammit, you shouldn't have given him that thing!"

"Now he won't breed his cute prince!"

"No he will, just wait."

"D-Dedue…" Dimitri sputters, wiping his mouth and cheeks, and Dedue slowly comes to. He stares down at the red faced, puffy eyed and lipped boy beneath him, seeing how flushed his cock is against his stomach, "It's alright," He coughs, some of Dedue's seed coming up, "It's not your fault…"

"Your H-Highness…" Dedue's eyes are wide as he collapses on his knees, not even noticing that his cock is still standing upright despite having just been milked,

"The chemical will pick back up in a bit. Effects wear off after the first orgasm, and start up again later. Second time, that's when he's done."

"G-Good to know…" Dedue mutters, reaching for Dimitri with a trembling hand. He gently strokes his soaked cheek, "I'm… I'm so sorry… I don't know if I'll ever atone I…"

"Please, Dedue," Dimitri shakes his head, whispering softly, "It's alright, you are not the one in control of the situation. You can apologize after," He shifts his weight, sitting up on his ankles as he kisses Dedue deeply.

The kiss is like a firework, sparks flying in Dedue's brain. He can taste his cum on his lips, but he doesn't really care. Wrapping his big, strong arms around Dimitri, he pushes his tongue into his mouth. The small, happy moans that come from the both of them almost make up for the jeers and boos that come from the crowd.

However, as quickly as the clarity came, it slowly faded. Dedue's kisses became deeper and more intense. Hungrier, and desperate. He shoves his tongue into Dimitri's mouth, teeth biting at his lower lip. He pushes him down on the dirt, and parts from his lips. Grabbing Dimitri's shoulders, he flips him onto his stomach. Then, he gets up, grabbing Dimitri's hips and lifting him up so he has an easier angle to get at him from,

"There we go…"

"This is going to be so good… oh I'm so close!"

"D-Dedue…" Dimitri groans, whimpering beneath him. However, the bigger man cannot hear him, all he's concerned about is fucking him. He grabs the base of his cock, and taps the thing against Dimitri's ass, watching it bounce under him. 

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Dedue finds Dimitri's puckered entrance, red from anticipation. He presses his flushed and pillowy head again his hole, not caring about the severe resistance. The whimpers pouring from Dimitri's mouth only egg him on further, drinking in the sounds like the sweet nectar it is. As soon as his head pushes inside, he smacks his ass. He does it again and again, until one cheek is an angry bright red, then switching sides so the other matched.

Dimitri's already sobbing, and Dedue hasn't even started to move.

Grabbing his waist, Dedue folds himself over Dimitri, and snaps his hips forward, not caring if he tears something. Dimitri wails, feeling Dedue's hips hit his raw skin hard. Now, his arms wrap around Dimitri as he groans in relief, relishing in the warmth around him. He's so tight, his hole swallowing him up greedily and needily. He was made to be fucked by Dedue until he couldn't stand it anymore, and Dedue  _ loves _ it. He presses his chest against Dimitri's back, and starts to pull out.

He starts at a quick and deep pace, his head reaching Dimitri's farthest wall, and still not even halfway down. It makes him scoff, because he knows Dimitri can take more, he will take more. He continues to push his hips in deeper and deeper with each inward thrust, hips almost hitting his ass every time, "Your Highness," He growls low in his throat, "You're so tight…" and it's true, it's clear Dimitri never made room for something so big to ravage him like this. It only made Dedue pound harder,

"Dedue… Dedue…" Dimitri whimpers, looking over his shoulder back at the cloudy eyed man behind him. Tears cover his red cheeks, his nose running, cum still clinging to his lips, all mixing with the soil of the ground, "M-More…"

"I'll fuck you more," He nods down at Dimitri, "I'll fuck you so hard…"

"Goddess, this is so hot!"

"I can't take it!" Dedue feels something hot splash against his back, and he turns, seeing a man having come closer, and letting his load out on Dedue. Another man comes closer, doing the same on Dimitri's back. More and more men collapse in on the two, coating them with their disgustingly thick seed.

Then, Dedue lets out a loud groan, and his own seed once again shoots inside of Dimitri. He rides out his orgasm, slowing down as his unloads into his prince. He can feel his walls convulse and milk his cock for all it's worth, like a good little slut. He realizes that Dimitri must have came as well to garner such a reaction.

The cloud slowly fades from his eyes, and when he fully comes to, the men are all gone, the only evidence of them ever being there as the semen everywhere. Dedue stares down at Dimitri, mortified as he pulls out. He watches as his own seed pours out of his hole, "Your Highness…" Dedue whispers, his hands trembling as he lifts Dimitri, helping him to his feet, "Are you-"

"I'm alright," He gasps, his legs struggling to hold his weight, making him collapse onto Dedue, head resting against his chest, "Sorry, not… not the most convincing argument I know," He laughs a little. It's a pathetic sound,

"Please, let me take you back to the infirmary. I am… appalled by my actions. I should- I should have attacked them, should have protected you…" Dedue's gaze goes down to his hands, contemplating them. The sins they had only just committed on the love of his life,

"You did," He pats his shoulder gently, "Dedue, I'd much rather it be you rather than some stranger," He smiles a little, pointing to his mouth, "So keep your head up."

Dimitri gets on his toes, and presses the softest kiss Dedue has ever received against his lips. He melts, kissing Dimitri back with care and grace, holding him tight. He's not going to let go of him ever again.


End file.
